Archer Insanity
by KageKitsune02
Summary: When a novice becomes an archer, the trunks they gather are taken to a 'bow maker'. In the game they get the bow back immediately. What if the archer had to wait a bit instead?


In the archer guild, a text says that the logs that the archer collects is taken to a "bow maker". In the game you get the bow back immediately.

However, what if the archer had to wait a bit instead?

I've also found it hard to believe that a change of clothes can automatically make someone know how to use a bow...

* * *

It was a calm days in Payon. Leaves were falling, with nature's fireworks on display all over the place. A young novice, hoping to become an archer, and had already applied. This young novice had defeated quite a bit of willows, and thinks he has enough.

"Ok, 5 trunks, 10 barren trunks, 2 rotten trunks...? Throw those out." said the Novice. As he made his way up towards the Archer's guild, he noticed several other novices, just like him, training with bows and arrows.

"Just think, maybe one day I'll be just like them!" thought the novice, has he went up to the receptionist manning the counter.

"Good Day sir." exclaimed the receptionist.

"Hi. My name's Kayoto, I applied here to become an archer. Has it been processed?" said Kayoto.

"Kayoto let's see...Kayoto...K...ayoto. Ah here we are. If you have enough trunks then we can start right now!" said the receptionist, searching through the piles of folders on the desk.

"I think so..." said Kayoto as he put the trunks he had gathered previously onto the counter.

"Very high quality some of these are! Yes, I believe you have scored more than enough points. I'll send these over to the bow maker immediately. You can start your training through that door." appraised the receptionist, pointing at the door to the right from where Kayoto had entered.

As Kayoto walked through the door, the receptionist took the trunks that Kayoto had brought in, and send them down a chute below his desk. He heard the clanking of the trunks going down the metal. "We should either change it to a straight-away or to wood to cut down on the noise..."

Kayoto closed the door, hearing banging noises from the room he just left. What looked like a sniper greeted him. "Hey! Are you a new recruit for the Archer's Guild? Great!" said the sniper, without letting Kayoto a chance to say anything.

"Ok, take this bow, you have as many arrows as you want, say, what's your name kid? Oh yeah, try and shoot the target. Why are you hesitating? FIRE!" yelled the sniper, talking really fast.

Kayoto stumbled around a bit, mainly by being forced around by a sniper who he doesn't even know the name of, and he fumbly holds the bow at an odd angle. The sniper took one look.

"I know you're new and all, but dear freaking god man! Try NOT to shoot yourself in the face please, I don't really want to call in the cleaning crew to clean up your body. God knows it hasn't happened before." said the Sniper, correcting Kayoto's hold on the bow so that when he fires an arrow it doesn't shoot him in the face.

Kayoto struggled to put an arrow in, but a few hours later he did get it correct. The sniper, although talking really fast hindered Kayoto's ability to understand him, did teach a few things such as how to hold a bow, how to hold it when not firing, to know when the string's power is maxed out, and how to fire farther than ten feet. And actually hit something.

As the sniper pushed Kayoto out the door, back to the receptionist's office, he saw that there was already another novice hoping to become an archer. Kayoto felt some clothlike material be handed to him forcefully as he left the room. As Kayoto walked up to the receptionist, said receptionist looked up.

"Hi, all done? Sorry, but your bow isn't due back for another couple of hours. I have a feeling the maker's really busy, what with all the new recruits lately. Have a seat, or if you want you can grab a training bow." said the receptionist.

"Uhm...it's ok, I'll stay here." said Kayoto, nervously grabbing a seat. He started to twiddle his thumbs, looking around at the old down beaten shack. Pieces of rotten wood were falling apart everywhere, and occasionally small insects found themselves in. Kayoto found himself staring behind him, to check for termites that he thought were eating the wood.

They were.

Until the arrow hit them. Kayoto quickly turned around to see the receptionist, an archer on his own, on top of his desk firing arrows at the many termites surrounding him.

"Die termites! Die! You're not eating THIS shack out anytime soon!" said the receptionist. Kayoto now had a clear view of the nametag.

"Uhm...Bob, is it?" Kayoto tentatively asked, afraid of the insane receptionist's fury. "Yes, what is it?" Bob said, turning to look at Kayoto, while somehow firing an arrow at the opposite wall and hitting.

"Are you sure you're not doing more damage?" Kayoto asked.

"Very sure. I mean, I'm not knocking part of the ceiling out am I?" As he said this, he shot an arrow at the ceiling to prove his point. The area around the part he shot suddenly fell to the ground in a crash.

"...Yeah...just ignore that." said Bob, as he shot another arrow towards the doorway. He missed and the arrow went flying, never to be heard of again.

Kayoto sighed, wondering if he would ever make it out alive. The insane receptionist Bob seemed to have fun though, shooting the hell out of the defenseless insects. A few hours passed by like this, Kayoto trying to dodge all the arrows that miraculously never hit him.

Another person came in, a sniper again, but not the same sniper that taught Kayoto. "Are you Kayoto?" said the new person, facing Kayoto.

"Yes..."

"Cool. Found you in one try this time. Here's your bow, and you got me a lot of extra trunks, so here's a bundle of arrows." said the sniper, turning to walk out. At the last second he froze up, seemingly remembered something, and turned to Bob.

"Hey Bob, would you quit firing your bow? You're never going to hit anything." he said, walking away.

Bob seemed to take offense to this, and continued firing at an even more rapid pace. Kayoto took this as the time to leave before Bob 'missed' a termite that happened to be next to his head.

Outside, everything seemed normal. No screaming, no buzzing of termites, the archers practicing in the same spots, until he got to the Payon Solution pool. Normally it was told that nobody should ever walk into, swim, or drink from the pool. A novice walked up to Kayoto.

"Hey, can you get me some Payon Solution? I need it for a test." said the novice.

"There should've been a person around here that could do it..."

"Well there was, but when I went up to talk to him, he seemed to fly into the pool with a long piece of wood coming from the back of his head. I think he got shot with an arrow."

"I'll try to find someone to help you." said Kayoto, quickly walking away from the now red Payon Solution pool, freaked out by the random arrow shot out by Bob much earlier.


End file.
